For Better Or Worst I Got You
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: What happens when you're ex stalker bf gets out of jail and one night, he goes into you're apartment and kidnaps you? The only solution to finding you is you're boss by using you're supernatural connection. Tag to the song 'I Got You' by Leona Lewis


It was 0500 on a Monday morning and Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the squad room.

"Has anyone seen Abby?" Asked Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen

He had just gone down to Abby's lab to find that the lights were off and the machines were off as well.

"No Boss. Haven't seen her since Friday" Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo answered

Gibbs took his cell phone off of the clamp from his pants and dialed Abby's number.

5 minutes later, Abby's phone just kept ringing so Gibbs just hung up and then he starts to have a gut feeling.

"Grab your gear" Said Gibbs as he walked over to his desk to grab his gun and his badge

While the team was grabbing their gear, Tony looked at his boss.

"Is there something wrong?" Questioned Tony

"Don't know but we'll find out" Answered Gibbs as he walked towards the elevator with the team following behind him

Last night…

Abby was at her apartment sitting on the couch surfing the web using her laptop when someone knocks on the door.

She gets up from the couch, walks over to the door, and opens it.

At first, she doesn't see anybody and when she goes to turn back around; someone grabs her from behind they put one of their hands over her mouth so she can't scream for help.

The kidnapper dragged her out into the hallway, took the back stairwell, and exited the apartment complex.

Once they made it outside, the kidnapper took Abby to the alley where there was a white van parked by the corner; puts her into the back of the van, gets in front, and drives off.

…

When the team got to her apartment complex, they noticed that the door was wide opened and so they walked into the room. The team surveyed the main room and nothing was out of place.

"Ziva go check Abby's bedroom. Tony and McGee go down to the front desk and get the surveillance footage."

"Yes Boss" Said the two agents

They both walked out and headed down to the front desk to get the surveillance footage and Ziva walked to Abby's bedroom.

Once she reaches the door, she slowly turned the handle, and walked in.

When she walked into the room to survey it, there wasn't nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was in its right place, the bed was neatly made, there were pictures of the team hanging on the wall and the frames were not broken.

In the main room with Gibbs…

He walked over to the couch and spotted a laptop. Since he is old fashioned and doesn't know how to use a laptop, he waits for McGee to come back because he is good at using technology.

His gut was trying to tell him something but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Ziva came out of Abby's room to tell Gibbs that there was nothing that she could find except mail that was addressed to her but the letters haven't been opened. A moment later, Tony and McGee come back with the surveillance footage and they head back to the Navy Yard.

With Abby…

When she had awoken, she looked around the room that she was placed in. It looked like a basement or a cellar, there were no windows, there is a door to the right, and there was a bed on the left.

She then looked down to find herself tied to a chair with some kind of rope. Her hands were tied behind the chair and her feet were tied together as well.

The kidnapper walked down the hall and to the right where Abby was kept. She could hear his footsteps becoming louder as he got closer to the door. As soon as he got to the door, he reached out, grabbed the handle, and turned it. Abby held her breath as her kidnapper turned the door handle and he walked in.

She gasped as soon as she saw his face

"Mikel what are you doing? Why can't you get it through you're thick skull that we don't belong together? I got the restraining order a year ago so you can't be around me"

"That's where you're wrong. We do belong together even if you don't see it."

With the team…

They started to go through Abby's credit card records, her profile, and her phone records.

"It looks like our Gothic beauty has been holding out on us, Boss" Said Tony as he was going through her profile

Tony was going through her profile, McGee was looking at her credit cards records, and Ziva was looking at her phone records.

Tony stood up from his desk, grabbed the clicker from his desk, walked around his desk, and walked up to the big screen.

With a touch of a button, the big screen brought up a document that looked like a restraining order.

As the screen changed, the team took an unconscious step toward simultaneously. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, as the document stated, Abigail had taken out a restraining order against Mikel Mawher. There were looks exchanged among the team, it seems no one knew about this.

"Is that what I think it is?" DiNozzo asked

"Looks like it, Tony." Ziva confirmed, nodding

"Seems like our mistress of the night is keeping secrets from us, boss." DiNozzo mumbled again, this time earning a glare from his boss

With another touch of a button, the big screen showed a receipt from a clothing store where Abigail had purchased a man's jacket.

After they got finished looking at her profile, McGee went through her laptop and found several emails from Mikel explaining why he and Abby belong together. At the bottom of one of those emails contained an web address, so clicking on the hyperlink; McGee's internet browser opened up, and went directly to the web page.

When the web page got done opening up, the sight of it was scary because on the top for the border there were pictures of Mikel and Abby and some of them had been superimposed using Photoshop.

The website was called 'My Hot Dark Angel,' the background was white with angels but instead they were dressed in black with flames behind the angels wings.

"Uh Boss, found something and it's really creepy" Said McGee, looking out into the bullpen over to his boss' desk

His boss was gone

With Gibbs…

He's in Abby's lab because for some reason he started to get a migraine really bad.

He sat in Abby's computer chair rubbing his forehead trying to get the pain to subside but the pain would not go away.

Gibbs is thinking about Abby, where she might be and if she's okay. Then he thinks he hears her voice in his head, he thinks he's going a little crazy from thinking so much. He hears her voice again, and then he thinks she's in the room, but she's obviously not.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!"

"Abs? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes Gibbs. It's me. I'm in a cellar in a abandon building. A little bruised up but other then that I'm okay."

"Was it Mikel Mawher who kidnapped you? Do you remember what vehicle he drove?"

"Yes. It was him. It's a white van with a logo on the sides."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Hmm yes! The street name. It's Constitution Avenue"

"Okay. Stay there Abs. We are coming" Said Gibbs as he got up from the chair and walked out of Abby's lab

…

Ding!

The elevator doors open and Gibbs walked out and walked into the bullpen

"Gear up. I know where Abby is" he said as he walked over to his desk to get his badge and his gun

Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked at their boss and thought he was crazy but none of them had thought about Abby's and their boss' special connection they have with each other. So, the team gathered their gear and headed to the elevator.

Once the team got in the car, Gibbs put his foot on the gas pedal and spaded out of the parking lot.

3 minutes later…

The team reached the abandon building on Constitution Avenue; they got out of the car and got their guns ready. Tony opened the door and the team followed their boss into the building.

"Tony and Ziva, you guys take this side. McGee and I will take the east side."

So, they split up and they looked in all of the rooms except for one and that's where Gibbs and McGee met up with Tony and Ziva.

"Open up! It's NCIS" shouted Gibbs

Gibbs and McGee were leaning against one wall on the right with their guns pointing at the door. Tony and Ziva were leaning against another wall on the left with their guns pointing at the same direction. Mikel starts to freak out so he goes over to the bed and reaches for something underneath the pillow. Then he slowly pulls an object out and he turns towards Abby.

"Mikel, what the he double hockey sticks are you doing with that?" Gasped Abby as she saw the object in his hands

"Oh, nothing… why are you scared?" Smiled Mikel

Without wasting anymore time, Gibbs aimed his gun at the door handle and fired causing the bottom lock to break. Then Tony kicks the door open and the team walks in. Once they walk in, they see a frightening sight because Mikel is standing by the side of the chair; holding a gun to Abby's head.

"Put the gun down now Mikel" Said Gibbs as he found his voice to speak

Mikel ignored his command and he still had the gun pointing at Abby's head. Abby looks over at Gibbs and he can see the fear in her eyes.

"You don't want me to shoot you do you? Put the gun down now!" Commanded Gibbs with a warning voice

"If I can't have her then nobody can." Said Mikel as he ignored Gibbs' command again and he put his thumb on the trigger.

Bang!

…

Gibbs shot Mikel in the chest and he fell to the ground. The team walked over to Abby and they untied her from the chair. After that, Ziva called Ducky to tell him that they were sending him a body.

Later that night with Gibbs…

He was sitting on the couch in his sitting room reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He puts the book down on the table; he got up, walked over to the door, and opened it.

It was… Abby.

"The doors unlocked Abbs."

"I know. Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone" Said Abby as she walks in

"You never have to ask Abbs." Said Gibbs as he closed the door and followed Abby into the sitting room

"I know."

They both were replaying the frightening sight of Mikel holding a gun to Abby's head and Abby looking over at Gibbs with fear in her eyes. If Gibbs hadn't reacted at that moment, what would of happened to Abby?

Shivering at the thought, Gibbs stood up from the couch grabbing his coffee mug and he walked into the kitchen to refill his mug with coffee.

After that, he walked over to the door that leads down to the basement and walked down the stairs. Descending the stairs, Gibbs walks over to the workbench and sits down on a sawhorse.

While he was going over the scene of Mikel holding a gun to Abby's head, he thought about how close he was to losing her. Then he thought about the moments they had shared with one another. The hugs, the kisses, their flirty banter, and all of the other moments they had. Life without Abby would be indescribable.

Upstairs with Abby...

She was going over the scene of her ex stalker/psycho holding a gun to her head. She thought about how close she was to dieing today and that brought back a phobia she had 8 years ago. It was about her laying on a slab in autopsy; her eyes wide open, and her organs being exposed. She shivered at the thought but she was a goth and she wasn't suppose to be afraid of death, right?

Then she thought about never seeing the team again. After that, she thought about never seeing Gibbs again and that would mean; no more hugs, no more kisses, no more Caf Pows!, and no more special moments that they had shared throughout the years.

She would have never of thought Mikel would turn out that way and she was glad that he was gone. Better it be him then her and now she can live a normal life.

She stood up, walked into the kitchen, and walked over to the door that leads into the basement.

Gibbs was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps descending from the stairs.

"Gibbs, where's your boat?" Wondered Abby as she looked out into the space that once occupied his boat

"She's at the Marina. Just have to put the finishing touches on" Answered Gibbs

"What did you name her?"

…

"Abigail."

Gibbs named his boat Abigail because Abby is special to him and he wants to cherish her. Even though she's not an ex wife, she'll never be one because she means too much to him. All of these years that he's known her, he's been protecting her from him because he has baggage.

"Oh Gibbs!" Exclaimed Abby as she walked over to Gibbs and gave him a bone crushing hug

Gibbs was a little surprised by her reaction and hugged her back.

"Why did you name your boat after me?" Asked Abby as she pulled away

"Abby." Sighed Gibbs as he leaned against the workbench

Gibbs wasn't very good talking about his feelings, he was more of an action kind of guy. This is one of the reasons why he has three ex wives, they were always forcing him to talk about his feelings. But with Abby, she wouldn't push him onto talking about his feelings and that's why Gibbs appreciates her.

Gibbs took two steps forward in front of Abby

"Gibbs, you're scaring me"

After 12 years of knowing her, he was finally going to show her how he felt about her.

Reaching out his hand, he brings it up and gently places it on her cheek that he so often kisses. Abby leans against his touch, closes her eyes, and opens them back up. Gibbs watches her intensively, then his gaze goes to her lips. He's giving her a chance to back away but she stays within his touch. Very slowly, he leans in, closes his eyes, and meets her halfway.

The kiss was slow but gentle.

Gibbs felt Abby kiss him back; she put her arms around his neck and Gibbs put his arms around her waist. He then drew her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. The kiss felt so natural and right; they should have done this a while ago. Abby was the first to pull away and Gibbs has a confused look on his face. Abby walks over to the stairs, starts to walk up them, then looks over her shoulder.

"You coming Special Agent Gibbs?" Asked Abby in the most sexiest voice he's ever heard from her.

Giggling, she runs the rest of the way up the stairs and runs to the nearest bedroom.

Smiling, he goes running after her and he finds her in his bedroom wearing his red sweatshirt. Using his sniper skills, he slowly walks up behind her and hugs her from behind. She jumped

"I got you" Said Gibbs, leaning into her ear and saying it in a sexy voice

'For better or worst. I got you.'

The End


End file.
